


Cartinelli Drabble

by mskamalakhan (blxegansey)



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxegansey/pseuds/mskamalakhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by warriorjemma on tumblr.<br/>originally posted <a href="http://mskamalakhan.tumblr.com/post/126369908063/as-promised-a-cartinelli-drabble-for-warriorjemma"> here </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cartinelli Drabble

Angie Martinelli could fill a book with the list of incredible things about their new home, but the best one was probably the piano in the living room. Her mother had thought her how to play when she was still in school, and she always practiced regularly until she moved out.

Now she practiced everyday again, playing her favorite pieces by heart and playing some from the sheets she’d found in the library. Today, she was so focused on playing that she didn’t notice Peggy come in until she sat next to her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

“You play beautifully, darling.”

“Thanks, English.” she took her girlfriend’s hands in hers, “Can you play?”

“Not very well, I’m afraid.”

“We can play together!” Excited, she moved to make more room for the other woman.


End file.
